Fallen Stars
by JediDragonRider22
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent off on another mission, on an uninhabited planet with unheard of dangers; yet they still don't know what they're getting into. Transported into a world where pretty much everyone knows who they are, and where they know no one, the pair must search for answers, as the fate of more than just one universe depends on them. rating may change. please review!
1. A New Mission

Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn paced back and forth in front of the Jedi Council Room. He was called here for an unnamed reason; he was simply told it was an "urgent matter." Now his padawan was inside; he wasn't told he was; he sensed he was. Obi-Wan probably knew he was waiting outside too.

The doors opened and Obi-Wan exited, not looking the least bit surprised to see Qui-Gon standing outside. "The members of the Council would like to speak to you, Master. I would not keep them waiting."

"Neither would I," he replied and walked into the room.

Mace Windu started the talking, as was usual. "Master Qui-Gon, I do not wish to hold you up. We have a new mission for you, and you must leave as soon as is possible"

"What might this mission be?" He asked impatiently. He was never fond of listening to the Council go on and on. He liked to get straight to the point.

"A disturbance in the Force there is," Master Yoda began. "To Stuilia you must go. Yes. Know what it is, we do not. Strange it is that it appeared so quickly."

"Stuilia? Is that in the outer rim?"

Mace Windu began to speak again. "I believe so. It's almost uninhabited, except for a few remote life forms. We have almost no idea what could have caused the disturbance, and so we are sending you to gain intel in the matter."

"Intel? So you are sending us on a research mission." Qui-Gon paused. " Are there any dangers we should be informed of?"

"We assume nothing." The tone in his Master Windu's voice told him that he did not think that there actually _were_ any dangers, which worried him, because most disturbances were because of some sort of danger (someone simply waking up and going about their normal day normally didn't change anything). The danger to him, however, was that he did not know what he would be facing, which could and often did lead to many unpleasant circumstances. This would be more than just a research mission.

"When are we to depart?"

"A ship, there is. Heading to Cardooine it is. Pass by Stuilia, it will. Leaving tomorrow morning, it is. Be ready by then, you must."

"As you wish." Qui-Gon turned to depart, but was stopped by Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, giving him a last minute bit of advice.

"Stuilia has its own hazards. Its terrain is difficult to manage. It has overwhelmed many a' person. Be careful. "

"Thank you Master." He walked out. Obi-Wan greeted him outside the door.

"I've been doing some research on a data pad from the Temple's library. Were you warned of the terrain, Master? I've learned it's quite treacherous, and… well, there are more dangers than you may have realized."

"Tell me, my young padawan. I'm much eager to learn. We are departing tomorrow and should not waste any time."

"The data was incredibly difficult to come across, but I do believe that the planet is covered with highly steep mountains and sheets of ice, hard to hike and easy to hide anything in. "

"I knew the terrain would be challenging to venture over, now tell me what the other dangers may be."

"As you wish, Master. He tapped a button on his data pad and a holoprojection of an unknown plant appeared."

"What is it called?"

"It has no name, Master, only evidence that it exists."

"Explain."

"It is a highly poisonous organism with thorns similar to that of the Dagger Thorns used by Melee tribes in the time of the Old Republic. A single scratch can be deadly to almost any organism due to its sap. They grow off a slightly-odd shaped bush which blends into the icy terrain quite easily. However, the thorns themselves are as black as soot. The poison takes quite a while to kill, but is almost unstoppable once in the bloodstream of an organism."

"Is there an antidote?"

"It hasn't been proved to work, but the berries of the Teloberry bush have showed to work for similar toxins. "

"Well done, padawan. This could prove to be useful. I think I know a way to acquire some of the berries you speak of. Obi-Wan, would you mind taking a visit with me to the lower levels?"

"Not Particularly. May I inquire why on earth we would want to visit such a place?"

"You shall see" Obi-Wan sighed. He hated when his master did that.

Coruscant's lower levels were not the most pleasant places in the galaxy; the lower you got the worse they became. But they needed the berries, and whether or not they were here, well, there really wasn't a better idea Obi-Wan could think of as he stepped off the transport, so he followed his Master enthusiastically, eager to get the trip over with.

"Follow me, young padawan. … And please be cautious. Things may get a bit… difficult.

 _Great. Just grand._ Obi-Wan thought _. I can't imagine what you mean. And I don't think I want to._

They traversed through several streets and passageways until they reached one particularly large building advertising to be a store of some sorts in about ten different languages. Qui-Gon opened the door cautiously, clearly aware of what could be beyond the door. They entered the shop and Obi-Wan was entirely surprised by what he saw.

The room was filled with unlabeled crates, a bookcase covering one wall. An almost completely destroyed sign hung by a single nail on the wall opposite the door, reading "Welcome to …" the writing was impossible to read after that point. A single man was standing amidst the mess, writing something on a tattered piece of paper. He looked up as they entered.

"Qui-Gon!" the man exclaimed.

"You know this man?" Obi-Wan whispered. Qui-Gon didn't answer. He got right to business, asking if the man had acquired any Teloberries recently, and it occurred to Obi-Wan that most people wouldn't even know what they were, much less actually have a supply on hand.

Regardless, the man turned to walk through a curtain covering the back wall. He returned carrying a small crate in his hand.

"I don't see what you are going to do with these, my friend, but here you go." Qui-Gon said nothing of the mission, which was good. Obi-Wan expected no less. Qui-Gon slid some credits over the counter and walked toward the exit, beckoning to his padawan, who had been watching the exchange from a corner in the back.

After exiting the building Obi-Wan inquired on the strange man.

"I met him on a trip to Naboo. He was a space captain at the time. After an unfortunate exchange with a certain unhappy passenger, he settled down here in Coruscant, and I haven't visited him since then.

"No wonder he was so excited to see you."

Qui-Gon changed the subject "When we get back to the Temple, you had better get some rest. We are leaving early in the morning."

"Of course master"


	2. Lost

Obi-Wan woke up to morning sun streaming in the window. He got out of bed slowly, and got dressed. He grabbed the bag he had packed the night before, and slung it over his shoulder. After checking his belt to make sure his rope and Lightsaber were attached, he headed out the door, and almost ran straight into his Master.

"Hello, Padawan."

"Good morning, Master."

"I hope you have had a good night's sleep."

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon towards a turbo-lift that would take them to the Temple entrance.

 _Here we go, off on a new mission. Let's hope it doesn't get too interesting._ Obi-wan stopped mid-thought as the turbo-lift doors opened, and they walked off to an awaiting speeder, which flew just outside the door. Master Yoda stood next to it.

"Be careful, you must" he said as they approached. "Meditate on your progress, I will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon said in unison.

When the speeder reached the docking bay, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hurried off, eager to get to the ship before takeoff. It was merely a cargo ship, but it was plenty roomy and the captain was more than happy to drop them off at Stuilia. They boarded without delay, and launched mere minutes later.

Once past the satellites orbiting the city-planet, they strapped themselves in for the jump to hyperspace.

Space travel always enthused Obi-Wan, but he was also weary of the mission before him. To top it off, he had no idea what he would be facing other than horrible hikes, and poisonous plants they may or may not have a cure to. So far, this trip didn't appear to entitle many good things.

They jumped out of hyperspace moments later. The captain slowed slightly as they approached the planet before them. Obi-wan looked out the window. Stuilia didn't look very inviting, but they were here on a mission, and he wasn't turning back because of looks. The ship's lights flared up as the captain began the landing sequence.

When they landed, he strode out of the ship with his head held high, following his master proudly. Qui-Gon turned around.

"Let's not get cocky." Obi-Wan slumped back, embarrassed. He continued to follow his Master.

A loud noise startled him and he jumped, and then relaxed realizing that it was just the ship taking off. Now they were stranded here until another ship came to pick them up.

 _Be mindful of your feelings,_ Obi-Wan told himself. _Your letting them get a hold on you._

He spied a strange mist in the east. It appeared to be about a half-kilometer away, but he couldn't tell for sure. He glanced at his Master, who was turned in the same direction.

"Well, we are on a research mission. Let's go check it out." Qui-Gon said as he turned to look at his padawan.

The hike was precarious, but it went without mishap. Neither Qui-Gon, nor Obi-One slipped, and they luckily didn't have to test their possible antidote. While they came across several of the unnamed plants, they did not come in contact with them.

It was almost sunset by the time they reached the source of the mist. It appeared to be coming from inside some sort of cave. Obi-Wan pulled out his Lightsaber and activated it. Qui-Gon did the same. As Master and Padawan, they entered.

As they got farther into the cave, the mist became more potent, and Obi-Wan found it hard to breathe. He reached for his mask, but he was too late. He felt like he was choking, and his vision blurred. He couldn't see his Master. He realized that he was losing his senses and wasn't able to think. And then everything turned black.

When Obi-Wan woke up, he was still standing, back to back with Qui-Gon. He was in a remarkably un-up-to-date city, and he didn't see a single hover-craft in sight. His Lightsaber was no longer activated; neither was his Master's. An unusual man covered in metal armor stood before him. He saw Qui-Gon reactivate his Lightsaber.

The man flipped up the metal covering his face, and Obi-Wan could see him clearly. He had brown eyes and hair and a mustache.

"Well, would you look at that?" The man began. "It appears we have _Jedi_ here with us to day. He looked at Qui-Gon, a smile spreading across his face. "Qui-Gon Jinn, right? And Obi-Wan Kenobi." He turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Don't worry; you'll make an excellent Jedi someday."

"How have you come across our names, and what planet are we currently on? How did you take us here? Are we your captives?" Obi-Wan's seemingly endless stream of questions was interrupted by the mustached man.

"Whoa there, young one. Slow down. As for your first question, doesn't everybody know your names? I mean come on. Star Wars came out years ago."

"Star wars?" asked Qui-Gon, a passive tone in his voice.

"Of course you wouldn't know about it. You were in it. However the question is… how you got here." He paused.

"I know not what you speak of. Please inform me."

"I'll get to it later. It only makes sense that you wouldn't understand. You are from an alternate universe."

"I don't understand. What do you mean? Alternate universe, how is that possible?" Obi-Wan asked the man.

"Don't worry. I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."

"What planet are we on?" Qui-Gon repeated Obi-Wan's previous question.

"Uh, _Earth._ In case you're wondering, you wouldn't know where that is. It's kind of in _our_ universe, not the Star Wars one, where you come from."

"I still don't understand what you mean by Star Wars." Obi-Wan said.

"I told you, I'd explain later."

"Fine, do you know how we got here?"

"Uhhh… no. Do you?"

"No. That's why I asked the question."

"Sorry. Just making sure."

"Does anyone know?"

"Not that I know of. Now, can you please deactivate your lightsabers? I promise you, we will cause you no harm.

Obi-Wan reluctantly deactivated his weapon, as did Qui-Gon.

"If you'll just follow me…"


	3. More Questions, Very Few Answers

_**Sorry it's so short, but I didn't have anything else to say this chapter. Interrogations with Fury to come! (:**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

The man in the metal suit led Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to a strange-looking fighter, and told them to get in. They complied, but as soon as the entry closed, they were on their guard. Apparently, The metal man wasn't coming with. A young woman with short red hair was piloting the craft.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan ventured to ask her.

The pilot turned her head for a half-second. "The Helicarrier."

"The what?"

"You'll see in a minute."

Obi-wan paused for a moment."What is your name?"

"Oh, you're just full of questions, aren't you. So am I. Most of them we can't answer right now. But that one I can. I am Agent Natasha Romanoff of S.H.E.I.L.D. The man outside whom you met earlier was Tony Stark. Don't worry, you'll get over him eventually."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Yeah, well... I already knew that." She turned the craft to the right.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, who had been listening to their conversation from the corner of the ship, were used to people knowing ho they were, but they were left to puzzle the rest of this strange world until they reached the supposed "Helicarrier."

It wasn't all that impressive really. It was made of hard metal and there really wasn't all that much to the design. It had two decks and was lifted vertically by four colossal fans, and propelled forward by two large arrays of jet engines at its rear, clearly not exceptional technology by any means. Its cloaking device was very basic, but it did have one, at least for the... bottom half?

This last part confused Obi-Wan.

"Just do as they tell you. we'll figure this all out when we have the chance. And I believe they are only trying to hide themselves from the ground." Qui-Gon spoke quietly into Obi-Wan's ear.

"Here we are," Natasha said as she smoothly landed the craft. She stood up and opened the door. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon followed her outside.

waiting were two men dressed in uniform, and one in the middle, wearing black, with an eye-patch over his eye. To Obi-wan, he vaguely reminded him of Jedi Master Mace Windu.

* * *

 _ **There you go! And to any of you who are following this story, or any of you who have read this and like it, or have any comments, please review! I need reviews! (and yes I think the Mace Windu-Nick Fury thing is funny too) (:**_


	4. Interrgation

_**Here's the long-awaited Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism wil be happily considered. Flames will be ignored.**_

* * *

The man with the eye-patch, whom Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were informed was Nick Fury, sat at the desk in front of them. No one else was in the room. No one had said this was an interrogation, but it clearly was.

"Are you comfortable?" Fury asked.

"Yes, thank you," was Qui-Gon's only reply. He knew he had to play this cautiously, carefully. He had dealt with interrogators before, and he didn't want to give anything away until he knew what he was up against…

Of course, it's not like he really had anything to give away. He was probably as clueless as the man in front of him.

"So, you just randomly appear out of nowhere. You have any idea why?"

"No."

"Where did you come from?"

"Coruscant."

"Really? Well, I presumed as much." He paused before continuing, considering what to ask next.

"What is your mission here?"

"We have no mission here."

"Then why are you here?"

"You tell me."

"This is not a time for games. You sure you have no idea what's going on."

Obi-Wan joined the conversation. "We have just as many answers as you do, that is, unless you're hiding something." He seemed suspicious. Qui-Gon admired his advance. He had shifted the conversation in the other direction.

But Fury was not to be fooled. He ignored Obi-Wan's comment completely. "You say you are from Coruscant. What were you doing before you came here.

"We were on a mission."

Nick Fury was clearly trying to hide that this excited him. He was gaining information. Qui-Gon knew. He answered the next question before Obi-Wan could open his mouth.

"What was this mission?" Fury asked.

"Routine check-up." Qui-Gon answered quickly. "We do them all the time. We _are_ keepers of the peace."

Fury leaned back in his chair, thinking the reply through. But he seemed to buy it.

"We are going to have to keep you under lock-down for a few days. Don't try anything sneaky, and we'll allow you access to the rest of the building. Until then, you will be well taken care of. And we have a few others I'd like you to meet."

Fury had a twinkle in his eye as he dismissed them.

And it was then that they knew this mission was far from over. As far as they knew, no one had answers…

…yet.

* * *

 _ **And there it is! Look! An empty review box! Please put something in it! I NEED REVIEWS! (:**_


	5. Anther Run-In With Stark

_**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's a fairly short chapter, and I'll hopefully have ch 7 up this week as well. Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Avengers or Star Wars.**_

* * *

Their new quarters were fairly nice, but definitely in need of an upgrade. They were plain but spacious, one wall covered entirely of glass, two beds pushed up against another. The door was locked from the outside.

"What now, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Now, we have patience."

"But Master, we could very easily leave right now. Their locks aren't very high tech."

"You'd be surprised, actually. And even if we could leave, we must not. Where would we go? We have no way out of here until we know what is happening. These people do not seem hostile towards us. We need them as allies. We need to gain their trust. No, we will stay here."

"Very well."

They heard a knock on the door, However, the man outside did not wait for a response before he entered. It was Tony Stark, only he was no longer in his suit.

"Good Afternoon, Stark." Qui-Gon said before Obi-Wan could say something he shouldn't.

"Evening, actually. But regardless, I'm not here to talk about the time of day." He paused, surveying the room. "You know, you really should get some decorations. I'll work on that for you."

"That won't be necessary, Stark."

"Please, call me Tony."

"Vey well, then, Tony. What's in store for us in the next few days?"

"That… is still uncertain. However, you will be meeting some of my friends soon."

"Great, I can't wait." Obi-Wan said sarcastically. Qui-Gon shot him a look.

"We call ourselves the Avengers, just so you know. We fight crime, and try to keep peace if we can. You know, we have a lot in common with you Jedi. Only, we don't meditate all the time or use the force. But, you know…"

"You seem to know a lot about the Jedi."

"Yeah, well… it's kind of a long story."

"It's not like we're going anywhere."

"Maybe some other time. "He looked Qui-Gon in the eye for a second before saying goodbye an exiting the room, locking the door behind him."

Obi-Wan looked at his Master.

"If we have to meet his friends, then I hope they all don't act like him."

* * *

 _ **So, there it is. Please review. Meetings with the other Avengers in the next couple of chapters!**_


	6. Getting Comfortable

"Now that we know, or at least, are pretty sure we can trust you, we have given you full access of the building," Tony Stark said as he handed the two Jedi plastic cards.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said plainly.

"If you'll follow me, I would like to introduce you to those 'friends' I was telling you about earlier."

"Very well."

As they walked down the hall to the elevator, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took in their surroundings. The building itself seemed fairly highly technological: so far he had seen no hovercrafts, spaceships, astromechs, or protocol droids, but at least it was functional.

They followed Tony into the elevator and descended to a lower level. They then entered what they soon found out was a training facility for the so-called 'Avengers'.

Tony led them over to where a group of people were standing.

Tony began the introductions: "Avengers, I assumer you all know Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, meet the Avengers." He gestured to them all.

"This," he motioned towards a redhead wearing black. "Is Natasha Romanoff, also know as Black Widow."

"This," pointing to a man with long blonde hair, who was holding a hammer, "is Thor. He's from Asgard, another realm."

"This is Steve Rogers, technically in charge, super soldier, fought in World War 2." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan got nothing out of that except that the blonde was named Steve and probably pretty powerful.

"Meet Clint also called Hawkeye-" Clint was carrying a bow and arrows, simplistic weapons, really. "-And his bird friend Sam Wilson, also called the Falcon." Sam had dark hair and eyes, which were covered by red goggles. He was wearing a sort of jet pack-looking device on his back and shoulders.

"And I think that covers it. Alright then, let's get on with it." He turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Until we know how you got here... or anything at all, feel free to just watch. You can join the exercises if you want, but please refrain from destroying anything." He handed the two of them their lightsabers.

* * *

The training session went by quickly. Obi-Wan joined in in the end. His force abilities came in quite handy when they went through an obstacle course, designed by Stark to change based on abilities. It apparently couldn't fully comprehend Obi-Wan's abilities, because he flew through the obstacles with ease.

Qui-Gon sat on the side and watched as the rest of them practiced. He didn't advise Obi-Wan against joining in, but by the end, he was just showing off. He chatted with the others as they left, and went off with them for lunch. Qui-Gon instead returned to his quarters, where Obi-Wan found him meditating two hours later.

"You mustn't get too comfortable here, padawan. this is only temporary accommodations."

"I know, Master. I was simply getting to know them better. That's all. I wanted to know if I could trust them."

"And can you?"

"I think so, Master. As you said before, they seem friendly."

"Why do you think they train, Obi-Wan? They fight similar battles to our own. They are our allies, but that doesn't make them our friends."

"Why not?"

"I didn't say they couldn't become our friends, but those united by a common cause do not have to get along off the battlefield."


End file.
